A Whisper on the Wind
by Gladys Turner
Summary: Theodora Groves is left confused after her sister in all but blood, Andrea Gillette, is killed in a battle. Whilst she accepts Andrea is gone she keeps seeing Andrea everywhere. In Lord Beckett's Office. In her room. Even on the Flying Dutchman. Theodora doesn't understand if it is just her mind or if Andrea has come back as a ghost... a vengeful spirit... to haunt her.
1. Andrea's Death

I closed my eyes, willing this to be a bad dream, She can't be dead. Not Andréa. My sister in all but blood. I didn't want this to happen. I needed her. She was always the more cheerful out of us. Lucy would drag us down but Andréa would bring us back up. That would no longer happen.

"Lucy? Is this a bad dream?" I turned to my superior, we were lucky we are in the Navy. Women were not normally allowed. It was because of our scores on the Lieutenancy Exam. We were disguised at the time but after we passed, all of us, we allowed ourselves to be who we are.

"I wish it were a bad dream, Teddy, We all loved Dréa." I swallowed and nodded before going over to her peaceful but also frightened body. I watched as they stitched her hammock around her and tuck her favourite book and her hat into the hammock. I smiled at her peaceful expression and placed my own token, a small pearl. I didn't dare leave a stitch unstitched. I didn't want Andréa to come back as a ghost, a vengeful spirit, and take her revenge on us all for not sending her off properly.

"Andréa Gillette will be missed, a light in the darkness, the sun in a storm, the rain on a hot day. She was always light hearted and strong, never afraid to be who she was but always ready to adapt to a situation. None of us knew she would be hit by a stray bullet, a wound which killed her almost instantly. None of us knew she would die, If we did know, we would have saved her." I smiled at Lucy's words.

"Second Lieutenant Theodora Groves!" I walked over to Lucy, my superior officer, Captain of this ship. "Since First Lieutenant Andréa Gillette is no longer with us, I promote you to First Lieutenant Theodora Groves." I smiled, it was how it went, the First Lieutenant died, the Second became First it was the same for all the men. "First Lieutenant! Would you like to do the honors of sending her body to the sea."

I closed my eyes and breathed, of course I would, this would be the last time I ever saw her. "Yes, Miss.." I closed my eyes again and opened them, stepping up to where Lucy was, with Andrea's body. "Dréa, I will miss you as will everyone, I hope you find happiness wherever you may end up." I pushed her body off the side and pulled my hat off in respect. "Farewell...Andréa Gillette."

I could hear the murmurs of the men. "Andréa.." they seemed as depressed over Drea's death as me and Lucy. I knew the HMS Dauntless would be due to catch up with us, the HMS Interceptor. We'd have to explain to Phillip Gillette why his daughter was no longer with us. I had to explain it to Commodore Norrington, getting a replacement for the gap. I never wanted this.

The HMS Dauntless seemed to speed towards the HMS Interceptor, The Commodore of the Navy, watching. Over at the Interceptor, the Captain stands there, tears in her eyes as she remembers her best friend and sister. The First Lieutenant refused to leave her quarters, missing her best friend and sister's smile. How it would light up even the darkest of times. It wasn't a good thing, to dwell on the past, but they couldn't let former First Lieutenant Andréa Gillette be forgotten.

"Captain Norrington!" I turned to face the all too familiar voice, Lucy's father. "Might I ask why First Lieutenant Andréa Gillette is not stood with everyone else." I dreaded this part. I didn't want to say it. I had to. For Andrea… For my sister.

"Commodore Norrington, Sir, I am First Lieutenant Theodora Groves, Former First Lieutenant Andréa Gillette is no longer with us. She died in the battle against the Syren, a stray bullet hit her." I had tears in my eyes, I could see Phillip Gillette stood behind Commodore Norrington, stray tears falling from his eyes. This was a heartbreaking moment for everyone on the Dauntless. They hadn't seen her die but they had heard it from us. None of us wanted to move on. None of us wanted to leave Andréa, but we had, we kept her memory alive inside us.

"I understand First Lieutenant. It is a huge loss, not just for the British Navy but for her family and friends. We will find someone to fill the gap, but we will never replace her." I nodded as he turned to Phillip Gillette. "Lieutenant Gillette, would you sail on the Interceptor in Former First Lieutenant Andréa Gillette's place." I understood what he was doing. Giving Phillip a chance to grieve over his loss.

"Yes, Sir, I shall sail on the Interceptor as Second Lieutenant." I smiled as he stepped over to us. Phillip Gillette was a lot like his daughter. Andréa was a lot more carefree than he is. She was more alive than he is. She was worth getting to know, although so was Phillip, a trait they shared. I saw my father. I stepped over to him.

I placed a small item into his hand. "For Phillip, when he returns back, I do not want to pass him this. You must, for reasons." I didn't dare tell him anything else. Commodore Norrington was watching us. I turned around and strode back over to Lucy.

"Captain Norrington, I leave the HMS Interceptor in your capable hands, I expect her back in Port Royal unharmed and with no casualties." I nodded at the Commodore as he said that, respect written over my face. "Farewell for now….Lucy." It was rare for Commodore Norrington to say his adopted daughter's name.


	2. At World's End

3 Years Later: Port Royal, 1729

I'd grown accustomed to the absence of Andréa. It had been 3 years. I still missed her, but who wouldn't. James Norrington was back, Admiral this time, I was First Lieutenant under Lord Beckett directly. Lucy was Captain of her ship. The HMS Interceptor 2.0. I was afraid of Beckett, he was nothing like Lucy was.

"Lieutenant Groves!" I willingly walked into the room. It was grand, much more than I expected. I could see many objects scattered over his desk. I saw the Pieces of Eight, We hadn't left on the HMS Endeavour yet. We were due to leave.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett." I was polite, almost too polite. I didn't want to risk ending up like Dréa. Beckett was ruthless, merciless, willing to hang a little boy for being a pirate. I shall never get that image out my head. Although the song must have a meaning.

"Yes, something for you there." he pointed to an object on his desk. "I believe this belonged to a certain Andréa Gillette." I glared at him, how dare he get Dréa's ring. I'd given that to her when she was younger. When we both were. When we were more carefree than we had been on the day of Dréa's death. Dréa remained carefree, I didn't. I opted to grow up.

I grabbed the ring and stalked out. I'd sing Hoist the Colours, I'd sing the Pirate song. Beckett be damned. I clutched the ring and retreated to my room. I remembered how most the words went.

The King and His Men,

Stole the Queen from her bed.

And bound her in her bones,

The Seas be ours and by the powers.

Where we will we'll roam.

Yo Ho,

All Together

Wait no… that wasn't right. All Hands… that was it.

Yo Ho

All Hands

Hoist the Colours high

Heave Ho,

Thieves and beggars

Never say

No.. it wasn't Never say… Never...Never...Never S...Never Shall… that is it.

Yo Ho,

All Hands,

Hoist the Colours high.

Heave Ho,

Thieves and beggars,

Never shall we die.

That felt quite good….different. Maybe I was fit to be a pirate. But then I'd have to deal with Jack Sparrow…

I didn't want to deal with Jack Sparrow...He was a dashing and witty man. A good man in all senses. I didn't like him at all, Sparrow wasn't the man you wanted to spend forever with. I could, I suppose join Hector Barbossa's crew… last I saw of him, he was cursed. What none of them saw that day was me, stealing one of the coins. It didn't curse me, no, I wasn't going to spend it. I wore it, a medallion in all senses.

I'd defect from Beckett, just like Lucy will, just like James will, just like everyone will. Beckett was cruel...He had no emotions, a solid brick wall. He was ambitious, much to ambitious and the power of being Lord of the East India Trading Company had gone to his head. The only way he would change is by his death. He wouldn't change any other way.

"Miss Groves!" I heard Beckett's clerk, Ian Mercer, and I knew I was screwed. Had he caught me singing since his rooms were next to my room. Or had he found something else. I heard his footsteps walk away, in the direction of Lord Beckett's office and adjoining rooms. I was honestly screwed.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door to my room, I knew it wasn't Mercer heading back to his rooms since his door was the other side of his room, connecting my room to his was actually a door. Locked of course. It was in case I was doing something I shouldn't be doing. I'd actually almost ended up getting caught singing a stupid Pirate song. "Miss Groves! Lord Beckett requires a word with you." I heard the tap of knuckles on my door.

"I shall be with him in a minute." I quickly stuffed my Medallion under my cravat and tightened it, you could still see the chain, but barely. I then pulled my coat on. I didn't bother with my wig and hat. It was pointless since I knew I'd be punished for singing a Pirate song. I left my room, Mercer watching me carefully. I ignored him. Don't get annoyed...What would Andréa do...she'd rile him up… I knew that.

I briskly walked into his office. "Milord." I decided to use that version of My Lord to show I didn't have as much respect for him as I did. I saw him look up at me, my wigless hair visible. I laughed at his shocked expression. I knew how to make someone speechless.

"Lieutenant Groves?" I was one of the only people who would dare do that. "I have heard from Mr Mercer that you have been singing Pirate songs, I am disappointed with you. I expected more respect from you. Return back to your room, Mr Mercer will assign your punishment when you arrive back to your room." I briskly left his office. I passed Mercer as I walked into my room and shut the door. I heard him lock the door and I screamed. How dare he! How would I eat...drink… I'd die in here.


	3. James' Death

This wasn't how I expected I'd see James die. Lucy's father didn't deserve death. He did defect from Beckett, like I did. He was killed, I was not...I can't believe I witnessed his death. I should have stayed with him. At least if I'd died I'd have Dréa. But I lived… James would live on through me. I went with Elizabeth Swann… To Shipwreck Cove… Where the Brethren of Pirates were meeting.

I accepted that we would all die someday but I couldn't accept that James was dead. I wonder if Lucy knew. Elizabeth was elected Pirate King and we went to war. Except…. I forgot about Beckett's fleet. "Parlay?" I turned… of course Jack Sparrow would ask for Parlay… this is Jack… the one Pirate that didn't Pirate.

Dear Diary,

I didn't expect Andréa to have died from the Pyrates. Andréa was someone proud. Someone I trusted. James was dead as well. I wish they were both here… I cannot believe this happened. Anyway got to go…. The Brethren are going to war. I shall fight for the Pyrates and end up better… No need for Beckett. Or anyone… I am my own self.

Theodora Groves isn't a pawn. Or a tool to be used. I have defected and shall fight for freedom… We shall fight to run away.

I'm no fool,, I know this lyfe is dangerous but it doesn't matter, as long as I wasn't under Beckett.. Although I swear I saw Dréa, my old friend. But she was dead, I saw her die, I definitely stitched her up properly. It was probably a coincidence. But the girl looked shockingly like Andréa. She even had that knowing smile Andrréa had. But if Andréa is here, does that mean James Norrington will come back.

Theo Groves


End file.
